1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carabiner that has a shank with a housing chamber formed therein to house a conductive and elastic element, battery assembly and a lamp socket to provide illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional carabiners such as the one shown in FIG. 1 are widely used in people""s life. For instance, they may be used on rock climbing, key chains, etc. They mostly are designed for a single purpose of fastening articles, and are rarely used for other functions.
To overcome the limitation of single function of the conventional carabiners, the invention aims at providing a carabiner that has a housing chamber located in a shank of the carabiner to house a conductive and. elastic element and a battery assembly in the shank and to couple with a lamp socket so that besides for fastening the carabiner may also provide illumination to become a portable and more useful tool.
The carabiner of the invention has a shank which has a housing chamber formed therein to house an elastic element and a battery assembly. The conductive and elastic element has one end pressing the bottom side of the housing chamber and another end in contact with the negative pole of the battery assembly. There is a lamp socket coupling on the opening of the housing chamber. The lamp socket may be turned and moved into the shank to a first position to turn off the light and to a second position to turn on the light for illuminating.
To achieve the foregoing object, the carabiner of the invention includes a ring, a conductive and elastic element, a battery assembly and a lamp socket. The carabiner has a shank which has a conductive housing chamber. The shank has one end formed an opening and a coupling section. The conductive and elastic element is located at the lowest portion of the housing chamber. The battery assembly is located in the housing chamber above the conductive and elastic element. The lamp socket includes a light bulb which has two legs connecting respectively to a first conductive section and a second conductive section. The lamp socket further has a fastening section engageable with the coupling section of the carabiner so that the first conductive section may press against the battery assembly and the conductive and elastic element. The lamp socket may be moved between the first position and the second position. The second conductive section is spaced from the opening of the housing chamber for a selected distance and in contact therewith.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.